


Draped in Red

by Floris_Oren



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bondage, Cock Cages, Desperation Play, Gags, Gallery Showing, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Silk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve spend an eventful session in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draped in Red

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

The flat in Paris is hidden in a part of the city that is usually forgotten; from the window the Eiffel Tower can be seen, also roof tops and smoke slithers out into the twilight. The flat is smaller than what Tony Stark, genius billionaire, is used to living in. It’s a single room with a queen bed, a small kitchenette and the rest a living room.

 

The small bathroom is next to a rather small closet that doubles as the pantry. The yellow paint is peeling in places and he knows he’ll have to ask JARVIS to send people in to fix it up.

 

Thankfully, this time, no one has snuck in to roost. France had some weird laws, among them the right for people without a home to use flats that no one was living in, at least, until summer. That’d happened once, but he hadn’t planned to be in Paris so he really didn’t mind.

 

The other novelty the flat had is that it wasn’t automated like most of his other homes. JARVIS was only on his phone and suite-case suit. Otherwise it will only be him and Steve.

 

Steve gives the flat a single overlook then he begins unpacking. They’re in Paris for a few weeks, but they only packed a few things. Casual things. Though Steve did pack a couple of Tony’s better suits just in case they went to a fancy restaurant or something along those lines.

 

“Why’d you want to come to this place?” Tony questions. He has a pot of water on the stove heating up. He’s adding some oil as well. JARVIS always sent someone ahead to stack the pantry and clean the flat before he arrived. He’d only used the place a handful of times. But he’d enjoyed them. Even though his mansion would be far grander than this run down place; Tony hadn’t a lot of memories to associate with it other than some pretty drunk-spastic shenanigans.

 

“It looked quiet.” Steve shrugs. He’s tucking shirts into a drawer of a small dresser. Pants and sock follow and he’s done with one suitcase and then he starts on the second.

 

“I thought you’d want to be close to the Eiffel Tower.” Tony mutters. He has noodles out and is trying to decide if they should have red or white sauce that evening.

 

“I dunno, there’s something about the area’s that tourists don’t see that are just as interesting.” Steve replied.

 

“Okay, but when we get back to the States I am gonna have a gallery party for you.” Tony said from the stove. One of Tony’s best-kept secrets is that he can cook. He doesn’t do it for anyone. Only people he likes a lot. And he loves Steve.

 

“I dunno. I may not produce anything worthy of people awe-ing over and simpering at.” Steve shrugs. Tony rolls his eyes at the kitchen wall.

 

“You always say that and then you make some incredible art. Seriously, how did you get that actress to pose nude for you anyway? That was some Jack Dawson, Titanic-esque shit going down in that room.” Tony talks to the pot of noodles even though Steve can hear every word he said.

 

“I dunno,” Steve comes over to start setting the table and to make a salad. “I liked her and she was a good model. I don’t think she’d like to be featured at a gallery where a bunch of strangers can see her in such an intimate situation.”

 

“Maybe and maybe not. Not everyone can say that Steve Rogers sketched them in the nude.” Tony sniggered.

 

“Ha.ha. Funny.”

 

“I thought so.”

 

“What about you?” Steve asks. He cuts the lettuce crisply and tosses it into a large mixing bowl.

 

“What about me?” Tony stirs the noodles.

 

“Would you want to be a model?” Steve asked.

 

“I dunno. Maybe.”

 

“How come you’re not jumping at the chance to be featured at a gallery showing, assuming I agree to it…” Steve turns away from the vegetables he’s dishing up.

 

“Hmmmm….I’ve had some bad experiences. Mostly pictures were taken that shouldn’t have and then I got blackmailed and I didn’t pay it so the pictures went out. It went over well but it was kind of scary. So. I’m rather careful about who I let get pictures of me.” Tony yawns into a hand but quirks an eye up at Steve.

 

“I wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

“I know. It’s not your fault. But, if I were to be a model for you, what sort of sketch would you do of me?” Tony is genuinely curious and Steve finds that he can’t deny it.

 

“Well. I have been thinking of you tied to the bed; with chains. But, if I did a softer version it’d be red silk.”

 

“I like both.” Tony whistles, impressed.

 

Steve laughs, “and in the hard core one you’d have a gag and a blind fold. No one would know it was you because I wouldn’t put in the arc reactor or other defining details. But, in the soft one you’d only have the gag and the arc reactor will be putting off a nice, blue glow. And…” Steve trailed off, clearing his throat.

 

“What?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s kind of intimate.”

 

“There goes that word again.” Tony teased.

 

“Well….your dick would be in a chastity encasement and you’d look rather anguished about it. But the artist is in charge of how long you’d be there and I hope the feeling would come across that it’d be timeless.”

 

There’s a few seconds of silence.

 

“I’m in.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

Steve still can’t believe that Tony is willing to let him draw him in bondage. In theory it turned him on. Like a lot. But in reality it looked far more erotic than what he was planning on drawing. Even his soft-core version would be erotic to the point of embarrassment for some people.

 

Tony didn’t seem worried. He’d taken a shower and now, a day after they’d arrived at the flat, he’s tied to the bed with handcuffs disguised with red silk Tony had picked up at a fabric shop somewhere in Paris. It wrapped about his wrists and both ends went about his neck – not tightened at all, it just sat there to add to the aesthetic – and then winds down his body. The ball gag is also red but if he adds that or not Steve isn’t sure. Both of Tony’s ankles are tied to the bed with the silk. Steve had done it and he made sure that while Tony could yank all he wanted, it wouldn’t come undone.

And as an added benefit, Tony had been able to watch Steve put his dick into a metal cock cage. And a dildo followed the cage after some amount of preparation which had Tony’s cock drooling by the end of it. It buzzed inside him and Steve put the chair at just the perfect angle. The window is on that wall and through it he can see the Tower. He starts on Tony first though. Once he gets the general outlines down he puts in detail.

 

Tony doesn’t wear a blindfold. And Steve doesn’t add one. He will with the second sketch he’ll do later. This one is for them. It won’t be shown to the public and he finds himself pathetically thankful for that. Tony is putting a lot of trust in him. If this was found and leaked to the public, they’d both be rather pissed.

 

It won’t though. He knows Tony would put more than the best security any museum had on their art. He isn’t sure where it’ll be but he hopes it’ll be hung in their bedroom at the tower.

 

Tony mumbles at him; Steve glances up. Tony looks abashed at his state. But he’s into it, Steve can tell by the way pre-cum oozes out of his locked up dick. Steve continues to sketch even tough Tony bucks and tries to get the dildo right where he wants it. Steve shakes his head, it’s not all the way in Tony, just enough to tease, not get him off.

 

They continue like this for what seems like hours before Steve is at his side, finally, and leans over him. He kisses Tony on the nose chastely before he takes the dildo out of Tony’s ass and turns it off. Tony whimpers and arches up into Steve.

 

“I’ll fill in the background later, I just wanted to get your part done so you don’t have to lie here for hours.” Steve says. Tony giggles behind the gag. If Steve wanted him to stay like that he would. But he’s grateful that Steve won’t make him.

 

“I just need to take some shots for reference later.” Steve says and takes out his phone. Tony quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t object as Steve takes a few shots, from different angles. Then Steve puts the phone away and undoes his pants.

 

His dick is hard and there’s a slight wet spot on his jeans. Tony knew he had that sort of affect on him, but he hadn’t thought the drawing would do it.

 

“Well, this isn’t a care but I suppose it will do.” Steve winks at Tony. Tony guffaws as much as he can before settling when Steve crawls on top of him. He is nude and ready to show Tony a good time.

 

Steve kisses Tony’s nose again and then starts to kiss down. He kisses the gag even but doesn’t move to undo the leather straps. Tony whines as Steve kisses down his neck to stop where neck meets shoulder. He latches down and worries the skin with his tongue and skin.

 

His hands meanwhile are busy running up and down Tony’s sides. Tony wiggles but can’t buck them off and Steve tickles him lightly. Soon enough he has Tony bucking and laughing all the while he’s not letting go of that one patch of skin, which Tony can feel is beginning to bruise. He’s going to have a hard time hiding it and he isn’t sure if he wants to.

 

Steve hums and bypasses Tony’s trapped cock to play with his entrance. Tony yelps as a finger pokes at his rather stretched entrance. The pink skin is pinched and he grunts at the abuse. Steve laughs and starts lapping at Tony’s neck. The skin he’d worked so hard on is purpling and it’s a hickey for the history books for sure.

 

Tony groans as a second finger is added and Steve leans back onto his knees so that he can watch his fingers sink into Tony, just imagining his cock inside the younger man. Tony groans and his eyes roll back up into his head while cum oozes from Tony’s dick in a steady stream. He leans down to lick the head. Tony yanks on his restraints but he can’t move enough to get his dick into Steve’s mouth and he doesn’t go all the way down either.

 

The cage is aluminum and shines in the fading light of day. The straps catch at the base of the cock, around the balls, the middle and behind the head. There’s a plug that goes with it as well if he wanted that much control but they hadn’t talked about it and so Steve leaves the plug in a velvet bag that cage will go into after being removed and cleaned.

 

He’s distracted from his thought when Tony lets out a sharp wail. Steve has hit his prostate with his fingers and the added torture on the tip of his cock makes Tony boneless. Steve can’t help but chuckle. He grabs his phone – he’d tossed it onto the bed – and quickly takes another picture. Just for his private enjoyment. He flicks it away slightly before going back to work on Tony.

 

Tony doesn’t have an orgasm; he can’t with the cage on. But Steve drains him over a half hour of torture. By the time he cums dry Steve is more than ready to bury himself within Tony. And he does so before Tony even knows what’s going on.

 

Tony yelps when Steve bottoms out but the Super Solider doesn’t let him adjust as he starts a hard piston thrust. Tony gasps and breathes heavily through his nose. Steve can’t help his own noises. Grunts and small humms make it out of him.

 

“Oh god,” Steve mutters, he’s about to cum. “You’re so…wonderful….”

 

Tony colors. He’s used to the act of sex but not the words that comes out of Steve’s mouth. He can’t help but like it though, a lot, and it’s embarrassing. Steve see’s and makes a private note to do it more often. And finally he’s gushing into Tony. He stills and Tony clenches around him.

 

“Oh…” Steve reaches for the dildo he’d abandoned earlier. He whistles as he pulls out and quickly substitutes his dick for the dildo. He pushes it all the way in and Tony bucks and jaws at him from behind the gag.

 

Steve chuckles. He goes to the dresser and takes out an apparatus that Tony will like even less. It’s a belt light thing made out of leather. There’s another cage where Tony’s dick slides into even with the cock cage on. It slides in as if it were made for the belt and locks. Then Steve maneuvers Tony so that he can get the rest of it on. The dildo won’t be able to come out now and there’s no way Tony can stimulate himself. He locks it all down after receiving a small nod from Tony.

 

Steve pulls out the plug. He holds it up for Tony to see. Tony nods again and it is gently pushed into his piss slit. It locks on it won’t come off again until Steve wants to let him go.

 

“Now, I think you need some water.” Steve wonders over to the sink and gets a large pitcher of water and a cup. Tony groans from the bed and yanks on the cuffs holding him in place. Not even the silk can be moved and he knows Steve will go through with this part.

 

They’d talked about desperation but Steve had never initiated it. Tony groaned when he saw the full pitcher. Steve takes the ball gag out but Tony’s mouth is still held open by the O-ring. He hadn’t known the gag could double as an open mouthed one and he isn’t sure if he wants to hide the gag later or not.

 

Steve pours some water into the glass and sips at it. He then pours a bit more into Tony’s open and waiting mouth. He swallows as best he can but some of the water sloshes out. Steve doesn’t seem bothered as he keeps filling Tony’s mouth. Not so much that he chokes but enough that Tony knows he has to swallow. He does so and keeps getting more and more water. By the time he feels the pangs to pee, he’s down three pitchers and Steve is working on a third glass of water.

 

Tony whines.

 

“Are you okay? Is it just starting?” Steve asks.

 

Tony nods.

 

“A few more than.” He smiles. Tony groans but he can’t refuse a fourth and then a fifth pitcher of water. His stomach is bloated and Steve has started massaging his bladder. With the plug in he can’t piss at all. Steve watches him from the chair as he pokes and prods at Tony’s bloated bladder.

 

“I guess it’s time, I don’t want to push too far on your first time.” Steve says. He undoes the silk bindings holding Tony’s ankles. Then his wrists, but quickly Tony’s hands are cuffed behind him.  Steve carefully helps him across the flat to the bathroom.

 

The plug is removed and Steve aim’s for him as Tony starts pissing. It takes forever – or so it seems – before the stream tapers off and Steve cleans him up.

 

The gag is removed then. Steve steels a kiss before Tony can get a word out.

 

“How was it?” Steve asked as he helps Tony out of the bathroom and to the bed. They lie down but he doesn’t undo the cuffs.

 

“I guess it was all right, and you find that hot?” Tony asked.

 

“Well, I didn’t get a hard on, I liked taking care of you though.” Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know if I can do that without the plug.” Tony mutters tiredly. Steve yawns and pulls the covers up and over them.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep the plug in while I train you.”

 

Tony laughs a bit but is sound asleep moments later.

 

~*~*~

 

The gallery showing is a success. Really. Steve never had thought that his work would garner so many art critics – on special invitation though there would be several weekend showings for the populace later that month.

 

The show was called something frivolous that Steve hadn’t bothered to remember. But red seemed to be a prominent color. The décor complimented his sketches and paintings.

 

After he had sketched Tony, when they’d gotten back from Paris, he’d done a bigger version on canvas. He’d done away with the arc reactor, Tony’s goatee and other details. He changed it enough that people would think they’d seen the model around but wouldn’t be able to remember where or when.

 

It was a giant canvas too and had taken two weeks to work on. Thankfully world saving hadn’t interrupted him and all of his work was done before the gallery opening. Tony hadn’t even needed to beg, the desperation play was a huge step for him and Steve felt the only way he could repay Tony was by agreeing to this showing.

 

Tony, however, isn’t the only person in bondage. Several other models sport the red silk motif. They have a Paris-esque background but only Tony’s soft-core painting has the Eiffel Tower in it that can be seen through the window.

 

Steve spots Tony talking to someone, all the while gesturing at his own painting. He’s probably talking about how long it took Steve to do it and simpering that he did not know the model at all and eve if he did it’s all confidential.

 

Still, Steve spots the other’s that’d been his models - Natasha, Pepper, Clint and Thor - gazing at Tony’s and they all have that knowing look. He feels rather proud of himself.

 

Maybe this whole gallery thing wouldn’t be so nerve wracking in the future if this one is anything to go by.

 

END.

 

 

 

 


End file.
